


Anniversary Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also sorry for that title, Also sorry if it jumps around tenses because, Alternate Universe - Human, And it's not easily caught all the time, Because I'm godawful at naming things, Does that, F/F, I'm literally so sorry this exists, My brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska totally forgets about her anniversary with Kanaya even though it's goddamn number eight.</p><p>But that's okay because it seems Kanaya had already made plans for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did you guys notice I literally never write anything other than Humanstuck.  
> I can't explain why.  
> Nor can I explain why I wrote this.

You are Vriska Goddamn Serket and you have _no fucking idea how you got into this mess._

Seriously - your day had started out simple enough. Kanaya bustled about the apartment, preparing your breakfast as your synapses slowly fired and all you could think about was how the sun should really not be allowed to be up at any time before 8. Somehow, she managed to get you into your work clothes, and eventually you found yourself at the table with a rather large mug of coffee in your hand. For a while, you just stared at it, not quite sure if it had the right amount of sugar in it (as Kanaya had been fussing about your health lately and trying to sneakily give you cups of coffee that only had _four_ scoops of sugar in it instead of _five_ ). And then she tapped your shoulder, giving you that tired, morning smile that you loved oh-so much as she passed you a plate of toast.

“Better hurry up, Vriska, or you’re going to be late to work.”

And so, your morning passed as it regularly did, with you realizing that it’s really fucking late and so you scarf down the rest of your food and give Kanaya a quick kiss on the cheek before racing out the door.

\--

It was around three o’clock that afternoon as you stood in your Pizza Hut (because you’re the fucking _manager_ ) that it hit you that today was your eighth anniversary with Kanaya and that’s sort of when you guess the whole mess started, isn’t it? Because your breath stopped short as you thought to yourself that you didn’t have a present and Kanaya had probably planned something super elaborate and all you could think was that you had to one-up whatever it was somehow.

And then she texted you.

> _ Seeing As This Anniversary Happens To Be Number Eight I Feel I Must Mention That Ive Something Special Planned - Something You Constantly Pester Me About - And Also Dont Come Home Before Six _

Oh, well, _okay_. If you had known what she had had planned at that point, you probably would’ve been far too eager to wait that long to head back to your small apartment. However, because you totally had no fucking clue because you pester her about a shitton of things, you found you were a little more alright with that idea.

Hey, at least it gave you time to try to run to the store and get her something nice.

\--  


5:30, and you’re racing out of Aradia’s little antiques shop with a gorgeous-yet-simple necklace for your girlfriend. It was a nice forty-five minute drive back to your home from there, and you took your time, for once not racing around the streets like a maniac on your motorcycle. 

6:15, and you’re pulling up into your apartment complex, feeling dumb nervous jitters bubble up inside you as you totally have no fucking idea what to expect. You hurried up the stairs to the third floor with the necklace hidden away in your big jacket pocket, and as soon as you tried to unlock the door, Kanaya instead pulled it open. A wide, sultry grin rested on her lips, and as she tugged you inside the room with her arms around your waist, it was all you could do to not melt onto the floor.

At some point, you’re pretty sure you kicked the front door closed behind yourself, because she’s suddenly got you pressed up against it and her lips pressed up against your own. When she pulled away, a mumbled ‘well hello to you too’ tumbled from your lips and a small little laugh fell from her and she arched her brow and _you’re going to fucking die_. You ran a hand through her short, short hair, trying to regain a handle on the universe and everything it was currently throwing at you, and that’s when you felt her hands sinking a bit lower on your waist. “Goddamn, Maryam, what’s gotten into you today?”

“Your present.”

_What._

You clear your throat a bit and hope you don’t look absolutely fucking confused. “What do you meaaaaaaaan, Kanaya?”

“I mean, your present got into me - or, rather, stuck its tongue down my throat. I was getting a bit bored, sorry.”

Now you know you looked absolutely incredulous because _what the fucking hell is she fucking going on about_. However, she offered you no explanation and instead just kissed you again before starting to drag you away from the door.

And then, you hear them - the voices.

No, literally. There’s other people in your apartment. You had thought maybe there was one extra from what Kanaya had said, but, unless that one person is terribly good at altering their voice, there’s definitely at least two more people in your residence. Finally, you two somehow had reached your bedroom, and your eyes widened as you finally see the two women on your bed.

The two very attractive, very _naked_ women on your bed.

Holy _shit._

You sort of had to assume your face was absolutely ridiculous as Kanaya was laughing at you, and she turned towards them, wrapping an arm around your hip. “On our second anniversary, you asked if we could have a threesome - to which, I declined, but I saved the thought for future present ideas. After a bit of research - and talking to Eridan’s brother, Cronus - I found two, er, women for hire, and made an appointment for tonight. I do hope you won’t mind a foursome instead.”

You laughed at that, saying something about _oh yeah, can only do threesomes, foursomes are just one too many for me Maryam,_ before kissing her and turning to bounce on the balls of your feet anxiously.

And that’s when Kanaya had begun to undress you, before beckoning you to follow her onto the bed.

\--

So yeah, you’re pretty sure now that’s how you got into this mess, with three _gorgeous_ women practically writhing around you. One of the women - she had told you to call her Mindfang - was currently attached to your throat, sucking on it like a leech. The other - she said her stage name was Dolorosa but she was never too fond of that so instead she asked you to call her Rosa - was kissing your breasts, little, breathy kisses as she ghosted them all across your skin. And then there was Kanaya, who was much, much further down, her breath hot against the apex of your legs.

Your mind was already on overload at this point, desperately trying to comprehend each sensation as who-know’s fingers brushed over your stomach, causing you to gasp ever so slightly. You knew Kanaya was giving you time to adjust to so many different sensations all at once, as she just left small, teasing kisses all along your inner thighs. At one point, Mindfang had begun to slink down your neck, instead sucking on your collarbone, and how have you actually not died yet. Maybe you _did_ die. Maybe this is heaven. Is this what heaven is like? You hope so.

That’s when you finally felt Kanaya press her lips hard against you, and you wheeze because holy _fuck_ you weren’t quite expecting that and you fight to get oxygen in your lungs again as Rosa envelops one of your nipples with her mouth. She dragged her tongue against you, and Kanaya followed in suit, and you’re pretty sure you can feel yourself melting into the mattress now. It seemed Mindfang had become displeased with how little she was contributing, because she moved up to kiss you (and it’s not like Kanaya can get on you for that because hey, she was doing that earlier) and then decided to rub her thumb against your other nipple and if you’re not dead you’re probably actually dying right now.

Then Kanaya dipped her tongue inside you and you’re pretty sure you actually felt your synapses stop firing for a moment. You slid your hips down the mattress a bit, trying to get closer, and you heard the most _confident_ chuckle come from her, like she just knew she had you completely in the palm of her hands. Which she totally did. 

Eventually, Kanaya’s kisses got a little bit rougher, and somewhere along the timeline she had decided to introduce her fingers, and you desperately tried to moan out her name but you’re too fucking incoherent to really do that. So something close to her name fell out instead, something that you’re at least pretty sure started with a K and ended with an a, and you decided that was as damn close to her name as you were ever getting at this point. Rosa seemed pretty content to keep sucking on the one spot she had chosen, and you were absolutely fine with that. Mindfang had maneuvered from your lips to nibble on your earlobe and then trail nips all the way down your throat and went straight back to your collarbone.

And then you felt Kanaya drag her tongue against that oh-so sensitive bundle of nerves, and you’re pretty sure your neighbors heard the moan that accompanied that, but you don’t really give a damn because everything felt fantastic. She did it once more, and your hips bucked, and you’re pretty sure now by the end of the night that you’re just going to be a giant puddle on the floor.

Then, when Kanaya went back down to press her tongue in alongside her fingers, Mindfang decided to slip her hand low and instead rub her thumb in gentle circles against that bundle of nerves. You mumbled something that was pretty close to Mindfang, except you’re not entirely sure you really finished saying it, because Kanaya crooked her fingers deep inside you and the -ang broke off to become a messy amount of vowels tumbling from your lips.

Soon enough, you’re pretty damn close to your breaking point, because Kanaya won’t stop pressing her fingers as deep inside you as she possibly can, and Mindfang’s thumb is nudging your clit in gentle circles, and Rosa’s kissing away at your breasts. You guess the one thing that really pushed you over the edge is Kanaya nipping on the tip of your clit, and you’re not really sure why it caused you to go free falling over the edge, but it absolutely did. Your spine arched and your voice cracked as vowels dripped from your lips and your hips rose off the bed, and when you finally fell back down on the mattress, chest heaving and head back upon your pillow, Kanaya wouldn’t stop giving you this damn smug smile.

You tried to lift your claws from the bed, because at some point you guessed you had dug them in while trying to keep a grip on reality, but you’re just too goddamn exhausted to do that, so you instead settled to beckon Kanaya up with your chin. She was all too happy to follow through on your request, and she planted a big, sloppy kiss on your lips. Mindfang and Rosa settled their arms about your waist, and Kanaya grinned as she turned over and laid back against you in your lap. Kanaya tilted her head back, gazing at you with those brilliant jade eyes, and you just want to melt into them. “Happy anniversary, love.”

She said something or other about getting some rest before going at it again, and you think you nod in approval, but for now you let your eyes flutter closed as you kiss her forehead. “Happy anniversary to you too.”


End file.
